Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal available for a touch input and a control method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
In general, terminals may be divided into a mobile terminal and stationary terminal according to whether or not terminals are movable. In addition, mobile terminals may be divided into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal according to whether or not users can directly carry it around.
As such functions become more diversified, the mobile terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or device. Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
Also, a home screen page including an icon or a widget related to an application may be output to a touch screen of a mobile terminal. In general, a plurality of home screen pages may be provided, and only any one of the plurality of home screen pages is output to a display unit. Meanwhile, a user may apply a touch to the display unit by habit to change a home screen page output to the display unit into a different home screen page.